


We All Did

by Maliam (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dead Allison, Feels, No Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Maliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 4x09, Stiles visits Scott to make sure he's okay and comforts him like best friends do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We All Did

**Author's Note:**

> It started off of something along the lines of Scott and Stiles being best friends and it turned into Allison feels. Sorry not sorry.

Stiles was on his bed when Scott stepped out of his shower. He didn't really expect any less. More often than not he was at Scott's house. 

"Hey." Stiles said as he watched his friend walk into his room. Scott didn't bother to try to hide himself, seeing as he forgot to bring a towel into the bathroom with him. Stiles had seen him naked enough times that it didn't matter any more. He walked to his closet, pulling a towel from there and drying himself off before putting on underwear. 

"How you doing?" Stiles asked. 

Scott shrugged his shoulders. He supposed he was doing as well as he could be after almost dying... technically dying for a little while actually. It wasn't the almost dying that was getting to Scott though. It was the nightmares that happened while he was under.

"Kira left." Scott said instead of explaining.

"Only for a little while, she'll come back." It helped to have Stiles reassure him. After everything that happened. After Allison... Sometimes he needed his best friend to tell him it would be alright. It was silent while Scott finished drying off his hair. It was getting unruly. He needed to cut it. Stiles probably wanted to cut his soon too.

"Yeah... But she might not." Scott murmured so quietly he didn't think Stiles would hear it. But Stiles was his best friend - of course he did. 

"She won't die, Scott." Stiles said.

Scott turned to face his friend. It was clear to Scott that Stiles knew everything he was feeling. Of course he did. Stiles was  his best friend, it was his job too. Nevertheless, Scott still felt uncertainty about what Stiles said. "But --" 

"Scott, she's not Allison." 

The truth hit Scott in the chest. Hard. 

Not Allison. Stiles was right. Kira wouldn't die. Not like Allison did. She... She wouldn't. She couldn't. 

Stiles pushed himself from Scott's bed, walking to his friend to wrap his arms around him. Scott pressed into the hug, relishing in it. They hadn't hugged in a while and Scott missed it. He missed the way that it helped, how it felt like weights were being lifted from him. 

"It wasn't your fault." Stiles whispered to his friend. He was talking about Allison's death, obviously. But that was a lie. Of course it was Scott's fault. He was the one who decided to drag everyone to save Lydia. He was the one who didn't get to her in time. It was his fault. Of course it was. 

"Stiles, I --" 

"No." His friend pulled away, giving him a stern look. "If Allison is your fault than it's mine too. Look at me and tell me it's your fault now, Scott." 

They stared at each other. Scott couldn't say anything. It wasn't Stiles' fault. It was the Nogitsune. Not Stiles', Not Scott's. No one was at fault but the Nogitsune.

"I miss her." Scott finally cracked out.

Stiles brought his arms back around Scott, pulling him close. "I know." 

"I love her... I loved her." Scott whimpered into his best friend. 

"We all did."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr!](http://aryareyes.co.vu/)


End file.
